


Return to reality

by lunareaped



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and say that reality was a whole lot more interesting with him in it, and then eichi woke up, boyfriends in fact, for context that line was said in wonder game, i can't stop thinking about it so i'm writing things for it, i don't care about canon eichi and hiyori are good friends, i just keep thinking about the fact hiyori whispered to eichi while he slept, post graduation so they are big boys working at ensemble square, sure we don't know what it's like yet but i don't care uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareaped/pseuds/lunareaped
Summary: I have an agenda on this site and it's to write a lot of rarepairs and make other people ship them. So enjoy this rairpair :pleading_eyes:
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 15





	Return to reality

Their work was never done, was it? Planning lives, ordering uniforms, moving things, making calls, practice. The life of an idol was nothing but busy busy busy! Hiyori wasn't the best worker either. He wasn't _lazy,_ rather he took on to many things and quickly fell through when it just became too much for the stupid boy. Before he knew it morning was night and the sun was beginning to set on the day that he could have sworn _just started_. 

"Oh, Oops~ies~" How annoying, the day should have gone slower for him! He still had lots of things planned! He needed to go practice with Eden still _and_ visit Eichi! Well, He was already miserably late for practice so he imagines they've given up on him showing up so he'll skip that and simply go visit Eichi~ Bright smile ever-present on his face as he made his way to the elevator. Pushing the button to go, up up up to the floor people part of Starmaker production spent most of their time and made his way to the office Eichi often sat himself in, a hop in his step as he did it, greeting a few people as he passed by.

"He~y, Eichi~kun, Eichi-ku~n " Sing song voice as he popped his head through the door. Though when he finally stepped in fully, closing the door before him, his face had gone from a smile to more so a 'o' face. Eichi was asleep~! Sleeping completely soundly on his desk, arms resting on the desk for his head to rest on. Oh he looked so peaceful... Almost angelic, Ah, His angel! Ahaha, Hiyori was so lucky.

He moved closer, a smile coming back to his face as he moved closer, fingers becoming interlocked together as he swayed side to side before finally stopping at the sleeping blonde. Yes he was breathing and he could hear the soft noises he made as he slept, He doubted that he would have been _dead_ , though Eichi did sometimes make morbid jokes but he was far too stubborn to let death overtaking him so easily, No no! Not his Eichi-kun~ He brought his hand up softly to stroke his hair and move a bit of it to be behind his head, a giggle escaping his lips as he did so. He was totally unaware! 

"Eichi-kun~, Hey hey ... Eichi-kyuuun~" He said it in a bit of a cuter manner as he leaned down closer, putting one hand on eichi's shoulder lightly and getting closer to his ear that he had revealed by moving his hair. "I know I was late, I know bu~t... You should wake up now ☆ Ufufu~ What are you dreaming about, Eichi-kun? Is it me~ ♪"

Twirling a strand of his hair around his finger as he watched him move a bit but it didn't seem like he was waking up quite yet. Ah, he must have been really tired if he wasn't waking up yet with all of Hiyori's comments. Next, he'll just lightly prop him, poking his cheek with a finger and lightly blowing on his ear which got a whine out of him, seeming to not want bothered. Okay, okay, he is being defiant, how could he! not listening to him when he was trying to wake him~ 

"Ahah, Eichi-kun is so sleepy! Wow, wow. Did I take that lo~ng? What a bad hiyori ..." He leaned in as close as he could get now, without their skin actually connecting "Eichi... I don’t know what kind of dream you’re having, but as long as I’m here, reality is infinitely more interesting than whatever you’re dreaming about~ Wake up~, Wakey wakey~"

And with those words Eichi started to stir awake before the other. Hiyori leaned back, smile back on his face as his eyes were bright, arms placed behind his back as if he were totally innocent now. Eichi say up, a bit disheveled from his nap on his desk. A bit of bed head and the sleeves of his shirt up a bit, but nothing indecent. One hand brought up to rub his eyes as he looked to the bright boy standing beside him, a smile coming to his face finally 

"Ah~ It seemed I dozed off. You weren't waiting long, were you Hiyori-kun? Well, You were late so I suppose if you were waiting, It would have only been fair♪"

"Oh, So mean, Eichi-kun~ I don't like waiting, nope nope~ But it's okay, I wasn't waiting long at all, Ufufu~ I couldn't help it though, Everyone kept asking for my help today, I was a busy body~ I deserve praise, Eichi-ku~n!!" He proclaimed with a chirp as he brought his arms from behind his back and held them up to Eichi, making grabby hands as if he were a child. He was a very needy boy now wasn't here?

"Needy now, I see~ And I just woke up... Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if it were just a little" Only a little? Well, Any was better then none but he still wants a lot of praise, he was a good boy! Well, besides the _being late_ part and skipping practice ... But Eichi doesn't need to know that he missed practice with the rest of eden. Instead, he would happily accept the head pats he got from him as he leaned over to the blonde. Making very obvious "Purr~ Purr~" sounds as he was petted, pretending to be some sort of cat, which got the other to chuckle softly. "Ufufu~ Eichi-kun, You had a good nap right? Right? You must have been veeee~eery tired to fall asleep in such a place. Next time, Call me~ I'll let you sleep on my lap! I could never let my beloved go without sleep, that's not a good hiyori!"

Eichi chuckled again, Sleep on his lap? Well, Eichi wasn't opposed to the idea so maybe he could take Hiyori up on such an offer sometime. For now he leaned over and placed a kiss on Hiyori's lips, earnin a giggle from the green haired boy. Even if Hiyori had been late to their meeting, they were both still in a very good mood, Though perhaps that's because they both always get in better moods when they are together.

"Well, Since you are here now Hiyori-Kun. Let's talk~ The night is still young and we have plenty of time together."

"Ufufu~ Of course, Eichi-kun! I'm happy to spend any time with you, A good hiyori~♪"

**Author's Note:**

> I have an agenda on this site and it's to write a lot of rarepairs and make other people ship them. So enjoy this rairpair :pleading_eyes:


End file.
